


Jealous

by SenpaisBadass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also self-conscious about his relationship, Fluff, HAPPY 4TH OF JULY, I dont know a little angst, Iwa is a jealous bby, M/M, OCCness, UshiIwa - Freeform, Wrote this at 12 at night, hes so precious, not smut, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaisBadass/pseuds/SenpaisBadass
Summary: Iwaizumi plans on having a 'peaceful' night with his childhood friend, Oikawa Tooru. Its been ages since the two have gotten time to hang out like this, eating pizza and watching movies because of Iwaizumi's mysterious new lover. What shocks the two boys, is when that person, shows up on Iwa's doorstep.





	Jealous

\------------------------------------

God! Ushijima could be so...so...so annoying!! He was STILL harassing Oikawa about coming to Shiratorizawa. "I guess this is the price to pay for dating him" Iwaizumi said to himself. He rested his chin on his open palm and closed his eyes. "NO! I'M NOT GOING TO SHITTYTORIZAWA USHIBAKA!!!" screeched his childhood friend from downstairs. "Oikawa, you are wasting your skills at Se-" "BLAH BLAH BLAH I'M NOT LISTENING BLAH BLAH BLAH!!"

He should've known this would happen. Ushijima wasn't even meant to be here!! It was a Friday and Iwaizumi and Oikawa planned on staying at Iwa's, binge watching a bunch of alien and monster movies and eating pizza and soft drinks. But no, their plans had been ruined by a certain olive-brown haired teenager.

_ **~Flashback~** _

  
It was 5:00 and the two third years didn't have Volleyball practise that day. Of course that didn't stop them from doing a few serves and sets anyway. Anyway, they were sitting on Iwa's bed, waiting for their pizza to get there. Oikawa was going on about this new alien documentary he 'hadn't seen' yet, when the doorbell rang. "Finally, the pizza's here" Oikawa chirped as he skipped out of Iwaizumi's room. He listened to Oikawas not so light footsteps.

_**Oikawa POV** _

  
"Pizza!~" I sang to myself as I unlocked Iwa-chan's front door. I'm so happy right now. Me and Iwa-chan are having a movie marathon tonight since it's Friday and we had no practise!! Ever since Iwa-chan got this mysterious lover we haven't been hanging out as much on weekends. He always seems to be with him/her! I've been trying for weeks to get him to tell me who it is but he keeps making up silly excuses about them.

I huffed and shook my head as I opened the door. He was so stubborn sometimes! Couldn't he be honest with me for once, and just tell me who it was. I smiled brightly as I looked out the front door, but my expression dropped when I saw the purple jacket and that ugly face and disgusting olive hair "Ushibaka?! You're not the the Pizza man are you?!!" He cocked his head to the side, his face holding a look of pure confusion. "Huh? Oikawa? Why are you here?" I was shocked. It was normal for me to be here and HE'S the one asking what I'm doing here! "What do you mean, what am I doing here Ushiwaka-chan?!! This is Iwa-chans house! I should be asking you that!!" The bastard in front of me went into thought for a moment "Hmm, well, I'm here to see Haji-" He got cut off by the loud thudding coming from the stairs.

"What the fuck is going on? Why are you shouting Trashykawa?!!" Iwa-chan made it to the bottom of the stairs and stared at me. I frowned and turned back to Ushiwaka. He somewhat looked relaxed now that Iwa-chan had entered. What got me really shocked was when I heard Iwa-chan shout something I never thought I'd hear from him "T..TOSHI???!!"

_**Normal POV** _

 

"T..TOSHI?!!!" Iwaizumi had shouted when he saw his boyfriend at his front door. "Hello Hajime, good to see you again" Ushijima said as he walked past Oikawa and up to Iwaizumi. Oikawa pulled an angry face and glared at Ushijima. Iwaizumi glanced at his friend then turned to Toshi, who had stoped in front of him.

 

"Why are you here Toshi?!" Iwaizumi whisper-shouted, focusing all his attention onto the male in front of him. Ushijima grabbed Iwa by the waist and pulled him against his body "I came to see you of course. Plus you said I could come over whenever I felt like it". Iwaizumi grabbed a hold of Ushijimas biceps and looked away from his stern yet handsome face, flushed. "Well, you could've told me you were coming though! Oikawa was staying tonight" Ushijima threw a look over at Oikawa then stared back at his lover, "Kick him ou-"

 

"EXCUSE ME!!! THiS IS MINE AND IWA-CHANS SPECIAL TIME SO HOW BOUT YOU GO BACK TO THE PLACE YOU CAME FROM!!!" Oikawa screamed at Ushijima. Iwaizumi's head snapped up and watched the two start to bicker. "Guys, guys calm down! Please! Since you're already here Toshi, you can stay. That doesn't mean I want to hear your bickering all night though."

 

~Flashback over~

 

And that's how they got here. He had asked such a simple request, yet they couldn't even get the job done. All he wanted was someone to get the soft drinks, but they had to fight about it didn't they? Why were they so immature?! He felt his irritation build as the two males downstairs went on about Shiratorizawa. 

 

Ushijima was never asking Iwaizumi to come to Shiratorizawa. It was always Oikawa. He never went on to him about how his skills were been wasted at Seijoh. Obviously they were both aces, but that didn’t mean anything, right? Right?! Of course not! Iwaizumi started to sweat bullets as he thought more about them. He had seen the way Ushijima stared at Oikawa, and the way he always tried to spark up a conversation, even if it was about transferring to his school. 

 

_'I don't like the way he's looking at you'_

 

Iwaizumi realised that this, in fact wasn't irritation he felt, it was jealously. 

 

_'I'm starting to think you want him to'_

 

The more he thought about it, the more he became self-conscious.

 

_'Am I crazy? Have I lost ya?'_

 

He brought his hands up to his head and threaded his fingers in with his hair.

 

_'Even though I know you love_ _me_ _, can't help it.'_

 

He gave his hair a few harsh tugs and let out a strangled cry.

 

_'I turn my cheek, music up'_

 

Iwaizumi's eyes snapped open as he thought about how Oikawa would be the better match for Ushijima.

 

_'And I'm puffing my chest'_

 

Oikawa was perfect in every shape and form...

 

_'I'm getting ready to face you,'_

 

He had a great personality and was so easy to talk to. To fall in **_love_** _with..._

 

_'Can call me obsessed'_

 

Not only was he a great person on the inside, he was also one on the outside. 

 

_'It's not your fault that they hover'_

 

I mean, just look at him! His soft warm eyes and his perfectly styled chocolate brown hair, which might I add was incredibly soft and silky.

 

_'I mean no disrespect'_

 

He was so much more submissive than Iwaizumi...the perfect partner for such a dominate person like Ushijima.

 

_'It's my right to be hellish'_

 

'And don't even get me started on Toshi' Iwazumi thought to himself. His boyfriend was like a god. They had done the do thousands of times and they always made out so of course he had seen him naked. And even though it didn't look like it, Ushijima was a very caring person. He was always making sure Iwaizumi was ok, and if he ever got sick he'd come over and treat him...he truly was a gift.

 

_'I still get jealous'_

 

Iwaizumi put out and arm and squeezed his bicep. Surely someone wanted a bottom with less muscle. Even without flexing he seemed to be as hard as a rock ( **Not down there readers~).**

 

_'Cause you're too sexy beautiful,_  
_And everybody wants a taste._  
_Thats why'_

 

Iwaizumi was so caught up in staring at his biceps and lifting up his shirt to feel his abs, that he didn't hear the noise downstairs cease, and the stairs start to creak.

 

'Surely, he'll leave me soon, right?' Iwaizumi thought sadly to himself. As Iwaizumi laid a hand on his stomach and pushed down, the setter and the ace entered the room. They were surprized when they had walked in and saw Iwaizumi doing...doing whatever it was he was doing.

 

Oikawa glanced up at Ushijima puzzled. Ushijima looked back at him and shrugged. The two watched Iwaizumi sigh and lean back in the chair he was sitting on. "Hajime" Ushijima called out to his boyfriend.  Iwas eyes darted towards them and the two couldn't deny that the emotion they saw flash in Iwaizumi's eyes was nothing more than raw pain. 

 

Oikawa bolted over to him and brought Iwaizumi into a hug "Iwa-chan ~ What's wrong??" He felt Iwaizumi tense in his embrace. While this went on Ushijima hovered by the door, observing. It hurt for him to see the one he cared about the most, be in so much pain! Iwaizumi sighed softly and smiled a fake smile up at Oikawa. " I'm fine. I have just a bit of a headache, could you dash out quickly and get some pain relief medicine?" **(Do they even do this??)** Oikawa nodded his head uneasily and unlocked his arms from around Iwa. "I'll be right back, ok?" Iwa smiled softly and nodded. Oikawa could be heard shouting as he ran out of the house "DRINK LOTS OF WATER IWA-CHAN!!!"

 

Ushijima stalked over to Iwaizumi and picked him up. Iwa looked up at him confused, but quickly locked his arms around his neck. Ushijima plopped down onto Iwa's bed and stared him straight in the eye. " So what's really wrong?" Iwaizumi looked at him shocked then quickly buried his head in the crook of Ushijimas neck. He stroked Iwaizumi's soft spikey hair as the older male toke a shakey breath in,

 

" Well, I guess I'm....I'm scared of losing you. I see you with Oikawa and can't help but think 'wow, those two make such a great couple'. Not only is he the definition of perfect, but he's also a lot easier to dominate, unlike me" Iwaizumi murmured. "Compared to Oikawa, I'm nothing. And it hurts every time I think about you leaving me, cause I know that it will happen one day-" He was cut off by a certain boyfriend pressing their lips together in a sweet, soothing kiss.

 

As Ushijima pulled away he gave Iwa a stony glare. "I don't want to hear that sort of stuff from you, because you, Iwaizumi Hajime, are the most perfect human being I have ever meet. No matter what I do with Oikawa or anyone else for that matter, know that you are the only person in my heart. Forever and always"

 

Iwaizumi smiled brightly, his eyes watering lightly with tears. He pulled Ushijima down and kissed him passionately. "I love you Ushijima Wakatoshi" Ushijima placed a soft kiss on Iwa's forehead...  
"I love you to, Iwaizumi Hajime"

 

_'I still get jealous'_  
_\------------------------------------_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first story on this website so bear with me. I'm not very good with english so feel free to correct me. Thanks for reading ♡♡


End file.
